


Ele cobrou dela o sangue dos seus servos

by YearAndaDay



Series: 500 palavras todos os dias [9]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearAndaDay/pseuds/YearAndaDay





	

_"Quem derramar sangue do homem, pelo homem seu sangue será derramado; porque à imagem de Deus foi o homem criado."_

Peço perdão, Senhor, pois pequei, por minhas mãos sangue foi derramado em busca da libertação de meu povo, nosso povo, mesmo daqueles que não creem na Sua palavra, pois Jesus já derramou seu sangue por todos nós, amém.

_"Por isso, vistam toda a armadura de Deus, para que possam resistir no dia mau e permanecer inabaláveis, depois de terem feito tudo. Assim, mantenham-se firmes, cingindo-se com o cinto da verdade, vestindo a couraça da justiça e tendo os pés calçados com a prontidão do evangelho da paz. Além disso, usem o escudo da fé, com o qual vocês poderão apagar todas as setas inflamadas do Maligno. Usem o capacete da salvação e a espada do Espírito, que é a palavra de Deus. Orem no Espírito em todas as ocasiões, com toda oração e súplica; tendo isso em mente, estejam atentos e perseverem na oração por todos os santos. "_

Senhor, ponho hoje a armadura de homem, a proteção para o corpo mortal continuar a viver enquanto cumpro a Sua justa missão, mas visto esta armadura armado também com minha fé e a certeza da justiça dos homem e principalmente na justiça divina, pois sei que sua mão está sobre a minha, guiando meus alvos, ceifando as vidas dos inimigos como os Anjos Vingadores, instrumento de Sua cólera.

  
_"O ladrão vem apenas para roubar, matar e destruir; eu vim para que tenham vida e a tenham plenamente."_

_"Pois, embora vivamos como homens, não lutamos segundo os padrões humanos. As armas com as quais lutamos não são humanas; ao contrário, são poderosas em Deus para destruir fortalezas. Destruímos argumentos e toda pretensão que se levanta contra o conhecimento de Deus e levamos cativo todo pensamento, para torná-lo obediente a Cristo."_

Suas palavras sempre estão em meus lábios, Senhor, a cada muro derrubado e cidade tomada contra o Inimigo, nós libertamos da mão do Caído famílias e povos a custa de sangue dos nossos, em Vosso nome e a cada criança assustada é isto que profiro, a cada inimigo ferido e não morto é esta a oportunidade que dou, a Sua oportunidade, o aceite seu como Senhor e Deus, caso contrário é tua misericordiosa mão que toma o sangue e a vida em sacrifício.

_"O que é nascido de Deus vence o mundo; e esta é a vitória que vence o mundo: a nossa fé. Quem é que vence o mundo? Somente aquele que crê que Jesus é o Filho de Deus."_

_"Portanto, submetam-se a Deus. Resistam ao Diabo, e ele fugirá de vocês._

E eles sempre se vão, senhor, o Homem quebrou muitas das suas leis, o Mundo foi reduzido a escombros pela guerra nuclear e os poucos de nós que sobramos somos obrigados a lutar contra os monstros atômicos, demônios saídos do próprio inferno, nós vivemos o Seu Apocalipse, Senhor. Ainda não sou digno de dizer o Vosso nome, mas sempre me lembro que de minha filha arrebatada para longe de tudo isto e me conforta saber que você a tem a seu lado, junto com minha amada. Luto para ser digno de encará-las de frente no Juízo Final, meu Salvador, a cada dia espero e confio em Ti sob um sol doente, sobre uma terra estéril. Acredito e confio em Ti.

  
_"Você tem perseverado e suportado sofrimentos por causa do meu nome e não tem desfalecido."_

O Senhor tem a chave do Hades, suas profecias se cumpriram, que nós derrotemos o Mal em Seu nome, para que haja paz na Vida Eterna sob o comando do Cavaleiro Branco, o fiel e Verdadeiro. 

_"Já não haverá maldição nenhuma. O trono de Deus e do Cordeiro estará na cidade, e os seus servos o servirão. Eles verão a sua face, e o seu nome estará na testa deles. Não haverá mais noite. Eles não precisarão de luz de candeia nem da luz do sol, pois o Senhor Deus os iluminará; e eles reinarão para todo o sempre."_

Amém.


End file.
